Living Together
by mkyfky
Summary: What if 5 college students decided to live together? What if these 5 college students tried to cover their real identity? yunjae.yoosu.min will try to start a new life living together.
1. Chapter 1 The boys

"Pls call Yunho. Tell him to go here" KangIn told the maid

"Yes, sir" The maid said and bowed and left the room.

After a minute or two, Yunho came in.

"Yes appa?" Yunho said as he entered the room.

"We are holding a party next week. Be sure to be presentable and ready. We'll be inviting important people" KangIn informed his son.

"Oh appa. When was I not presentable? I always look good" Yunho boasted

"You know that you got that attitude from your umma, right?" KangIn asked.

Yunho chuckled and nodded as KangIn also chuckled.

"Appa, I'll be going to school now or I'll be late" Yunho said and left the room.

Yunho arrived in his school and as usual all eyes were looking at him.

As he went out of the car another car arrived.

The attention was divided as the other car parked. A boy named Yoochun went out of the car.

Yunho walked towards the school as the students followed him.

Yoochun soon went in also and other students followed him as well.

Another car appeared then the driver went out to open the passenger seat at the back.

A beautiful man came out. A beautiful man named Jaejoong.

He started walking and each student he walked by bowed to him and greeted him politely as he just smiled at them.

-Jaejoong's POV-

Another day with their full attention. Sheesh..

Why can't they see that I'm just a student like them and at the same level as them? Even the sunbaes are polite to me.

-end of POV-

Another car arrived and the students just stood there looking and there they saw Junsu.

Some students started to greet him and Junsu greeted them back politely.

Another car arrived

The boy named Changmin came out and took a bite at the sandwich in his left hand.

The girls started to hand him handkerchieves/tissues. Some offered him drinks but he rejected them all politely and said that he doesn't need it.

Yunho, Yoochun, Jaejoong, Junsu and Changmin. They live their school days like that everyday. All students look up to them. Well, they are rich but smart, handsome but humble. The good thing about them is that... they don't see each other as rivals. They have good personality. They never treated anyone as if they are oh-so powerful.

The 5 boys doesn't attend the same class but they know each other's name. After all, you can hear their names at every corner.

They just greet each other politely whenever they see each other in hallways or wherever.


	2. Chapter 2 Party

- At the party -

Everybody is busy chatting with others.

"Hello KangIn. It's been a while since we last saw each other." Kyuhyun greeted as he reached his hand for a shake.

"Oh, hello there Kyuhyun. Yes,it's been a while already. It's good you came." KangIn greeted back and shook hand.

They were chatting happily when a man approached them.

"KangIn, Kyuhyun" the man called as he walked towards the 2.

"Siwon" the 2 called back as they looked at the approaching man.

"It's nice to see you here. Thank you for coming." KangIn said as he smiled to Siwon.

Another man walked towards them as the 3 noticed him.

"Yesung!" Siwon called happily.

"Hi guys. It's been a while." Yesung said and smiled at them.

"Oh. I saw Shindong a while ago. Have you seen him already?" Yesung continued.

"Really? I haven't seen him." KangIn answered as the other men agreed.

"Maybe he's eating..." Kyuhyun said and laughed as the others joined him laughing.

"Yah! I heard that!" A man's voice was heard from the back.

They all turned and saw Shindong holding a plate full of food.

"See... I'm right" Kyuhyun teased as he pointed the plate Shindong is holding.

The others just laughed and Shindong joined their conversation.

"Anyway, who are you with?" KangIn asked the 4 men.

"I'm with my family" Yesung answered

"Me, too" Kyuhyun answered

"Me, too" Siwon answered

"I'm with my son. My wife's in China until tomorrow." Shindong answered as he took a bite on his food.

"So, your sons are all here?" KangIn asked again.

"Yes" they all replied.

Why don't you call them and I'll also call my son so they can meet each other." KangIn suggested and called for his son.

Their sons approached them and bowed. They were a little surprised to see each other but they realized it quickly that their families are all company holders so it's not impossible to bump with each other outside the school.

"You guys talk and have some fun." Kyuhyun said to the 5 boys as the 5 boys walked to a table and settled there.

"Good to see you here" Yunho broke the silence.

"Yeah. And the food is great by the way" Changmin said smiling.

"Thank you" Yunho smiled back.

"We go to the same school, do we need to intro?" Junsu asked.

"I don't think we need to" Yunho answered.

"You're Junsu, right?" Yunho continued.

"Yes. I'm Junsu. Nice to meet you Yunho-ssi" Junsu said as he reached for Yunho's hand to shake.

"Drop the 'ssi'. Yunho is fine" Yunho said

"But you're older than me..." Junsu said pouting

The 4 men chuckled at Junsu's cuteness.

"Call me hyung, then" Yunho said with a grin

"Can I?" Junsu said with big eyes.

"Yunho, you'll call me hyung too? I'm older than you" Jaejoong suddenly said innocently with puppy eyes

Again, the 4 men chuckled but at Jaejoong's cuteness this time.

They laughed and chatted happily.

"We'll be graduating soon. Where do you all plan to study?" Jaejoong asked

"I don't know yet. I wanna study somewhere far, though. Somewhere no one knows me so I can have a normal life." Yoochun sighed

"Yeah, me too. I'm tired of the attention and the pressure" Changmin added

"Actually, I was thinking about that too." Yunho said seriously.

"Yeah. That's right. It's always the same for us." Junsu agreed.

"I'm planning to change my image in college" Jaejoong suddenly said.

After a few more hours, the guests started to leave as it was getting very late.

The 5 boys exchanged numbers before parting.

"Appa, I didn't know you're friends with their parents" Yunho said as they entered their living room. (The party was held at their backyard)

"Well, you didn't ask me" KangIn answered as he went up to his room followed by his wife.

"Appa, Umma, goodnight!" Yunho shouted as he walked towards his room.

"Goodnight dear" Yiteuk, his mother, shouted back


	3. Chapter 3 Lunch

-Jaejoong's POV-

Another day... I thought as I looked outside the window and saw the great weather.

I went inside my bathroom to get ready for school.

After fixing my hair I got a group msg from Junsu

From: Kim Junsu

Another good morning to all of us!!

Have a nice day everyone! :)

I smiled at his msg and went down to eat breakfast.

I saw appa and umma already sitting and waiting for me so I quickly walked towards them and greeted them.

"Good morning appa, umma"

"Good morning Jae. Take a sit and let's eat or else you'll be late" mom said and I obeyed her.

We finished our breakfast and I looked for my bag so I can leave.

"Bye. I'm going to school now"

"Ok, son. Take care." My parents answered.

-end of POV-

After a few minutes Jaejoong arrived in school and spotted Yunho, and so he walked towards him.

"Hi Yunho. Good morning" Jaejoong greeted Yunho

"Oh, hi Jaejoong. Good morning. You just arrived?" Yunho said

Jaejoong nodded as they went inside the school building.

The other students were surprised because it's the first time seeing them talking to each other. Not that they were enemies or rivals but it was unusual .

Some of the students took pictures, some even recorded a video. Fancams were everywhere.

It was nice seeing 2 hot guys talking to each other. xD

"What class are you in, Jaejoong?" Yunho asked

"IV-A. You? and call me Jae" Jaejoong said smiling

"Ok, Jae. I'm in IV-B. I can't believe I didn't notice that our classrooms are just beside each other" Yunho chuckled

"Haha. Yeah. Maybe because of the students. It's pretty crowded here" Jaejoong said

They reach their classrooms and went in their respective room.

----

Changmin reached the school and went straight to his classroom.

There's still free time so he played with his phone. After playing he looked outside the window and saw Junsu walking towards the building.

Changmin smiled. He's really happy he met new friends.

He thought that it would be fun to eat lunch with his new friends so he texted them.

From: Shim Changmin

Hyungs! Are you free this lunch?

Let's eat together if it's okay.^^

After a few seconds he got a reply from Jaejoong

From: Kim Jaejoong

Ok. See you later.^_^

then from Junsu

From: Kim Junsu

Sure. Meet you at the cafeteria.

then another...

From: Park Yoochun

See you at lunch, then.

and another...

From: Jung Yunho

Nice idea. See you.=)

Changmin smiled to himself as he read the replies.

After reading them, the teacher walked in and started the class.

After a few hours, the bell for lunch can be heard and Changmin is so hungry.

He dashed out of the classroom right after the teacher walked out.

Changmin reached the cafeteria and was about to buy food but he remembered his plan to eat with his hyungs so he decided to wait for them.

He searched for an empty table and waited there.

After a few minutes Junsu came in the cafeteria and spotted Changmin sitting down. He approached him and sat across Changmin.

"Hey Changmin. Where are the others?" Junsu asked as he sat down

"Hi hyung. They're not yet here" Changmin answered

"Oh! There's Yoochun" Junsu pointed and waved his hands for Yoochun to see.

"Hey guys." Yoochun greeted as he walked towards them and sat beside Junsu.

Soon, Jaejoong came and immediately joined them.

"Hello" Jaejoong greeted and sat down

After a few seconds Yunho came and approached them.

"Sorry guys. Traffic." Yunho apologized

They all know what Yunho meant because they also experience it from time to time.

"Let's buy our food" Changmin suggested and stood up

They all stood up and followed Changmin to buy lunch

After buying they went back to their table and felt eyes were looking at them

"What's with them?" Junsu asked the others

"Don't know. Maybe it's because it's their first time seeing us together" Yoochun answered looking around.

The girls were staring at them and giggling. Some were still taking pictures.

They chatted happily while eating. They enjoyed each other's company so they decided to eat together everyday.

They started to know each other more and became more comfortable w/ each other as they became closer.


End file.
